


Someone to Watch Over Me

by sksdwrld



Series: Forbidden Fruit [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's got a grip on things until Morgana comes along, and then everything falls to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

  
The house was dark and quiet, which wasn't any different than usual, but it seemed perhaps just a bit eerie because outside, the wind was blowing, sending the fingers of the bushes tapping at the windows. Morgana ascended the stairs, beginning to regret not going over to Morgause's flat to continue their movie marathon. But a soft moan caught her attention. Morgana stood outside Arthur's bedroom door, listening through the crack to his heavy breathing and the slightly slick sound that accompanied it. After a minute or so, she knocked lightly and whispered into the room "Arthur?"

  
The slick sound stopped and Arthur's acerbic voice cut through the darkness, "Really not a good time, Morgana."

  
"Please Arthur? I'm...I'm a bit frightened." Morgana pushed the door open just wide enough to slip inside.

  
"Of what?" Arthur snorted breathily, making Morgana wonder if his hand was still on his prick.

  
"I heard a noise."

  
"The security feed is up. It's fine. Now would you mind pissing off? I'm in the middle of something."

  
"Polishing your candlestick? Honestly, Arthur." Morgana replied, stumbling over odd piles of only God knew what as she traversed his room and pulled up the sheets, meaning to climb into the bed with him.

  
"Oy!" Arthur protested and yanked the blankets back. "Get out, Morgana!"

  
"Just let me stay a little while? Morgause and I spent the whole afternoon watching slasher films and now I keep hearing something, and Dad isn't home and you're my brother, you twat-"

  
"Half," Arthur interrupted.

  
"You're still meant to protect me!" Morgana argued, wrenching the blankets back up and slipping between the sheets.

  
"But who's going to protect _me_ from you?" Arthur grumbled as Morgana wiggled down against him.

  
"Shut up, Arthur, and put your arm around me..." Morgana commanded.

  
"You know, for a uni-girl, you're acting an awful lot like a spoilt little princess. You're not scared, anyway. This is because you’ve got something to prove."

  
Morgana swallowed. In part, that was true, but she wasn’t about to admit it. "You don't believe me? Here, feel my heart." She reached for Arthur's hand and dragged it up her body only to press it against her left breast. In fairness, her pulse was racing, but she doubted that was what Arthur's twitching fingers were seeking out. As his first two fingers found and clamped down on her nipple like a vice, she gasped.

  
“Nearly leaping out of your chest,” Arthur murmured in agreement as he tugged her nipple again. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

  
“Arthur...” Morgana breathed softly.

  
“Shhh,” he said, pinching her once more before tracing his fingers back down her belly and tucking them just under the hem of the indecently short pyjama bottoms that she was wearing. He shifted closer, pressing the ridge of his cock against her arse. “You’re safe with me.”

Morgana tried to roll her hips in encouragement but his fingers splayed and held her still as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “Sweet dreams, sister of mine.”


End file.
